I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by SaveMeRomeo
Summary: Julianna Rose was beautiful. Absoluetly drop dead gorgeous. But she had a problem. A problem that put her in the hospital. A problem she didn't tell everyone. But things change when a boy and his brothers walk into her hospital room...read to find out!
1. TRAILERAUDTIONS

**Trailer**

**Title**: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Characters**: Nate Grey, Julianna Rose, Shane Grey, Jason Greyd

**Place**: Kentucky

**Plot**: Julianna Rose was gorgeous. She had brilliant brunette colored hair with natural dark blonde highlights. Her eyes were a sparkling turquoise and she had tan sun kissed skin. But she was different.

Julianna Rose had a problem….a problem that she didn't tell anyone new that she met. All they would know was that she was in the hospital for some reason. So what happens when a boy and his brothers walk into her hospital room one day? She immediately catches the eye on the youngest and they become close friends. Will their relationship grow in more ways then one? Or will her secret destroy any chance they had?

AUDITIONS!!!

**Shane Girlfriend**

**Jason Girlfriend**

**Julianna's Best Friend**

**Shane Best Friend**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Tell Me About Yourself:**

**Why you want this part:**


	2. My Name is Julianna

_**DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS**__…though I do in fact own Julianna's character as well as the plot and any other characters later placed into the story._

I cried almost every night. I asked God why I wasn't beautiful like all the other girls. Why did I have to be different? I never did anything wrong. I didn't hurt anyone and I wasn't selfish. But I guess the worst things happen to the best people sometimes…that's what my auntie told me once.

I sighed as Lucy, my nurse, brought me my medicine. She gave me my favorite flavored water, Cherry, and smiled as she hooked a bit more morphine into my IV. I took the meds and then turned MTV on. It was the premier of the Grey Brothers new video: Play My Music. True I knew all their songs by heart, but I wasn't obsessed.

I didn't take the time to become obsessed because I knew that even if I met them, they'd never take one look at me. So I enjoyed their music…sang every note on pitch. But that's all I did. Of course it entertained the younger kids. They loved to come to my room as I sang for them. Sometimes they danced amongst themselves. We even put on a show for the doctors once…It was great. But that's about as much social time I've ever had.

Boys…well boys never much talk to me. Once they find out I spend most of my time here…in the Kentucky State Hospital. They usually leave me. And it hurts. It hurts a lot. So normally I try not to tell the boys I meet what's wrong with me. I just pretend I'm here for a short time. But so far….they always find out that I lied.

I sighed as the video finally came on. There was a girl. The most beautiful girl…and she was acting with Nate, Shane and Jason. She was so lucky to be able to be so perfect and to have every boy want her…and every girl want to be her. I sometimes wanted to be like that. But I wasn't so lucky.

For once I just want a boy to see me…To see me and realize that there's more to me then just what's on the outside. I have a heart. Can't they see that!? No of course not. All the boys I know are too worried about their image to be seen with a girl like me. But I pray to God every night…that maybe one day a boy could see me for me. A boy could love me. A boy could call me beautiful and mean it….mean it for everything it's worth, not just what's on the outside….

I mean I've been called beautiful numerous times by boys…until they find out I'm sick. They say "**Oh Julianna you're eyes are beautiful**…" My turquoise eyes glint and sparkle as they speak. "**You're skin just glows**…" My tan skin shines in the light. "**You're hair is absolutely**-"And the compliment stops there before it's even out of their mouth…

My name is Julianna Marie Rose and I have cancer. My name is Julianna Marie Rose….I'm bald…I wear a wig…I'm ugly….wishing to be beautiful.


	3. Beautiful Voice

I woke up early, though I wished I had slept in. Lucy took me in for more tests the second I awoke. She said had I slept longer I could have gone into the test asleep. Why did I have to wake up…why? But no matter, I still had to go in for the test. It was another MRI. They had to check on my cancer…see if it was spreading.

Three hours later I was finally out of there. I got into my wheelchair and rolled down the hall. I had my brunette wig on today with my bright purple ribbon. That's how everyone recognized me. I always wore a ribbon on my head no matter what. I rolled towards the younger kids and smiled when little Chloe walked up to me. She held in her hands a picture of a flower. It was my favorite kind of flower…a Rose. I smiled and put in my lap after giving her a hug. But she seemed excited. I didn't really know why. But then she told me.

"**Julianna! Guess what?! Ok I'll tell you**." She said smiling. She didn't give me time to answer. But that was ok. She was excited. So I'd let her tell me. It was easier then guessing. "**They're coming today**!" She said pointing to a poster on the wall of the girls' toy room. I looked up and smiled. It was the picture of the Grey Brothers from their Final Jam Tour. "**Oh Chloe you have such an imagination."** I said ruffling her hair. I laughed and pulled my wheel chair off the break. I rolled back down my hallway to my room. Getting out of my chair I walked to the window and smiled seeing the sun rising higher into the sky.

I sat back on my bed and turned the TV on. It was Thursday so that meant I could play video games. It was about time. Smiling, I pulled my guitar hero controller from underneath my bed. I always kept it hidden incase it was late at night and I got bored. Hey just because I had cancer didn't mean I could be sneaky like every other 16 year old girl on the planet. =)

I was on expert playing Miss Murder when suddenly I heard screaming from the hallway. But it was happy screaming. I guess the boys had finally lost the Game Cube tournament to the girls; because the girls were going crazy. I saw all the boys walk by my room, including one of my best friends, Tyler. He smiled and came into my room. "**Hey JuJu**" He said hopping onto my bed.

Tyler had cancer too. We had been best friends since day one in this damned place. We met in the waiting room and were inseparable ever since. So now almost everyday he visited me. And of course we snuck into each other's rooms at night when we couldn't sleep. It was almost like he was my brother. He'd do anything to make me happy.

Just then Lucy walked by. She knew about me and Tyler sneaking out a lot. So she kept an eye out. She knocked on the door. "**Big D is coming….Ty you better get back to your room…she'll kill you if she sees you here**. "

Big D was the head nurse. She was 57 and 230 pounds. She didn't like the fact that my best friend was a boy my age. She automatically assumed that it meant we were attracted to each other, so that meant we couldn't be seen together.

Ty hugged me goodbye and he ran out my door. I laughed and put my game away. I stood up and went over to my cd player. Putting in a cd that I had recorded, I smiled as my soft voice gently flew from the speakers quietly.

I leaned against the window and watched as the normal boys and girls my age walked to school or kissed before class. They had the life I always envied since I came here. They had it all. I only wish that I could have what they had.

Sighing I began singing along with my cd. It was a song I had written called Only For You. I laughed as I realized how funny some of the lyrics were. **"You have a beautiful laugh…"** I jumped as the voice came from no where. Turning around, my eyes widened. It wasn't Tyler. It wasn't Lucy. It wasn't even Big D.

It was…..


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

NOTICE!!!!

I have Shane(Joe), Jason(Kevin) girlfriends and I have Julianna's best friend. But I still need Shane's best friend. It can be a boy or a girl. If not I'll create a character. So please post for him/her. I hope you're all enjoying the story! I'm having so much fun writing it!


	5. O my

Authors Note: I'd like to thank the three girls who auditioned for their parts =). Shane's best friend is still up for grabs. So anyone interested please audition. It can be anyone who previously auditioned as well! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please keep reviewing. I love hearing what everyone has to say about it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR THE CAMP ROCK BOYS! I do own Julianna and the plot as well as the other characters.**

**It was……**

It was Nate Grey! Chloe wasn't kidding. Connect 3 really was coming today. I turned on my bed. Thank god I was already dressed out of my hospital gown. I smiled to myself….Nate and I could have been twins today. I had on black skinny jeans…so did he. I had on a red form fit t shirt and he had on a red Elvis Costello t-shirt. Wow he needed to get out of my head. But then I noticed he was coming into my room. I decided it was better to speak then to just stand there gawking.

"**Um..thanks**." I said laughing softly and blushed. **"I would never expect such a compliment from someone like you**." I spoke with another smile as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"**I'm Nate**." He said extending his hand. I shook it and then took my hand back pulling myself back up on the bed. "**And as for the compliment…well you deserve it. You have an amazing voice…"** He said smiling.

I blushed again. **"Thanks…I'm Julianna."** I said bringing my legs up on the bed and crossing them Indian style. "**Wanna sit**?" I asked patting the space beside me. He smiled and sat down.

The second he sat down I heard a loud wolf whistle. "**Oh boy Nate's already hit the bed!"** A boy's voice rang from the silence. I looked up and saw another boy. He looked just like Nate…just taller, longer, straighter hair and darker eyes. Piercing eyes. But I liked Nate's soft golden eyes better. Oh god did I just say that I liked Nate's eyes…yes I did. He was absolutely adorable and a sweetheart.

Nate rolled his eyes. **"Jeez Shane I was just saying hi" **Nate said giving a glare to his brother. Shane smirked knowing his brother was about to get his flirt on. **"Well me and Jason are heading over to the starbucks down stairs. You want anything**?" He asked.

"**No thanks bro…I'll catch up with you guys in a bit**." Nate said smiling. That made my heart skip beats. Was Nate Grey ditching his brothers to hang out with me? Oh my goodness.

"**You didn't have to do that Nate…you could have gone**." I said turning on my bed to face him. I saw a glint of happiness in his eyes. Why was he doing this?

"**No I don't mind…I kinda want to get to know you…I mean I walked into your room….complimented you…see you're wearing the same thing…and you don't freak out. That's a first trust me. I walked by every other girls room…and they flipped out. A few boys even screamed. It was scary…but you…you're different**." He said gratefully.

I smiled. "**Well first of all…I'm not obsessed like all those girls out there. Second…I know that you're normal just like me…I mean I may not be rich and famous. But you and your brothers are just like me**…**you like to play guitar hero and sing into mirrors.**" I said laughing.

Nate smiled and laughed the most adorable laugh I've ever heard from a boy. I couldn't help but smile. "**Well I'm not sure if I sing into a mirror…but I do sing."** He said smiling. **"And guitar hero? You play that?"** He asked almost surprised.

I laughed and put on a fake pout. "**Of course I play that…expert all the way baby**!" I said jumping off the bed. I got on my knees and pulled the two guitar controllers from beneath the bed. Smirking I tossed one to him. "**Let's see what you got Pop Star**…." I said raising my eyebrows. I hopped back up on the bed next to him and hit expert for both of us.

We started playing and of course I know realized that I was playing against Connect 3 guitarist Nate Grey…I only played guitar on the side. He played it every night for a million girls. I knew this song by heart though so I didn't need to watch the screen. Instead I watched him play. His fingers ran over the buttons perfectly and the look on his face was priceless. He was focusing on every note and every once in a while his tongue popped from his mouth and he'd bite on it. I laughed softly and then turned back to the screen. He laughed and spoke to me while we kept playing. "**What are you laughing at**?" He asked hitting the blue green combo and smirking.

I smiled. "**That face you make when you play….its cute.**" I blushed…I just said it was cute. _Julianna what's wrong with you!?!? You can't say that_!

Nate laughed softly. "**Thanks**…" He said gently. I looked up and noticed that he was blushing too. I bit my lip and went back to playing. The song was finally over and I smirked when I noticed that I had one. He spoke up. "Who's the Pop Star now?" He said jokingly. I laughed. "**I told you I was good**!" I said falling back on my bed carelessly like I had just won an Emmy.

He smiled and sat next to me and started tickling me. I laughed. He was tickling my sides and that was my most vulnerable spot. I giggled and squirmed and he laughed at my laugh. And then before I knew it….Nate had fallen on top of me. He was still tickling me so we barely noticed it. But then he stopped and looked down seeing me. We both blushed and looked away.

He cupped my chin and brought my face back to his. I looked up into his eyes and gasped softly seeing him lean in. And before I knew it his lips were on mine. It was a simple kiss. He pulled back and smiled. So did I. But then he started to speak again….

"**Julianna I-"**

TO BE CONTINUED……OH BOY!!!


	6. scaredstupid and scared

**Disclaimer…I do not, though wish I did, own the jonas brothers, the camp rocks connect 3 or the names. But I do own Julianna OCS and the plot**.

Julianna's P.O.V

O my goodness….Nate Grey…the Nate Grey, worldwide heart throb had just kissed me. Me! Julianna Rose…was I dreaming? No I knew I wasn't dreaming because he was still basically on top of me. But then he spoke. He said my name. It just rolled off his tongue perfectly. It made me feel beautiful, the way he said it.

"**Julianna I**-" He stopped.

"**What Nate? What is it?**" I asked looking up at him. Had I done something wrong? Or was it good? Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? No. I was thinking to far ahead of myself.

"**I gotta go…Sorry**.." He said hopping off my bed and grabbing his jacket. He stalled at the door and I thought for maybe a moment, just a moment he realized that he had just broken my heart. But no…he continued out into the brisk hallway and left me on my bed. I turned around to face the window and watched as he ran down the steps and got into his limo waiting for his brothers. I bit my lip as tears trailed down my cheeks. Sitting back on my bed, I pulled a pillow to my chest and brought my chin to my knees.

I, Julianna Rose, lost the most perfect guy in the world…And I had no idea how. But it was probably because he figured out I wasn't perfect like all the other girls he's dated. Sighing to myself, I let the tears fall freely now. I didn't much care anymore. Clearly I wasn't meant to be happy in love anymore. But I couldn't mope around all day. I got up off my bed and grabbed my notebook out of my desk drawer. I went out into the courtyard and sat down underneath the cherry blossom tree near my window. I leaned back against the building and smiled as the small pink and red flowers fell into my wig. I brushed them away and pulled out my pen. Then I began to write….

_Did I say something way to honest? Made you run and hide…like a scared little boy._

_I looked into your eyes thought I knew you for a moment know I'm no sure_

_Here's to everything…..Here's to silence…cuts me to the core._

_Where is this going…I don't know anymore.._

_And I stared at the phone, he still hasn't called and then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all and I…._

I stopped there. I didn't have the heart to finish it. My mind had gone blank. I looked up into the setting sun, and managed a small smile as the orange and pink cascaded over my features. And then Lucy called me inside. She said it was dinner time. But I wasn't much hungry. Though I went inside anyway. Getting up, I grabbed a cherry blossom and tucked it behind my ear.

Once inside I put my notebook away and then went to the dining room to meet up with Ty. We sat down at our normal table by the window and I smiled as snow fell. "**Look Ty" **I said pointing to the falling snowflakes. Ty looked up and smiled. "**I say we dance in it afterwards."** He said looking at me. I nodded my head and agreed.

An hour later we finished dinner and went back to our rooms to get ready for the snow. I slipped my class sweatshirt on and my purple snow boots. I found some gloves and then got the scarf my grandmother made me for my last birthday. Once dressed, I walked down to Ty's room, which wasn't to far from mine, only next door. 

He was ready to go and he even had his iPod dock so that we could have some music. Once outside, he put the dock underneath the awning of the building and put on our favorite song: The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls.

We started dancing around and throwing snow at each other. I was giggling and he was laughing as I fell into the plush white snow. But then the song changed. It was a slow song…Must Be Doing Something Right by Billy Currington. I looked up and Ty was there with his hand outstretched. I took it and he pulled me up. Both smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found my hips. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed back and forth to the music as the snow fell on our heads.

Now I know what you're thinking…O my goodness we're going to kiss and get together. But no…me and Ty can't be like that. We dated last year…went to our semi formal together….even kissed….but we were to close to date…so we decided on just being friends. But that didn't mean we couldn't dance together.

I guess you could say that he was just protective over me. He'd never let me hurt or cry or anything. I guess he was more of a big brother than anything…I guess I loved him no matter what…

Once the song ended, he pulled back and looked at me. "**Let's go back to your room and warm up…k?"** He said smiling. He slipped an arm around my back and walked me back to my room. Once we were inside I grabbed blankets and gave one to him. I wrapped mine tightly around my body and smiled as he wrapped one around him. We sat up on my bed and put our favorite movie in: Finding Nemo. It was our most favorite thing to do on cold days. We watched that movie and just hung out.

The movie ended and it was almost 10 o'clock. Ty was sleepy and I was slowly falling into the dark abyss. Lucy popped her head in and smiled. She knew to keep an eye out. Ty wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. With that, we both fell asleep.

--------------------------------NEXT DAY-----------------------------------

I squinted my eyes as the sunshine blasted through the thin white curtains. I opened my eyes completely and smiled seeing Ty asleep. I crawled out of his arms and went into my bathroom to change. I pulled my black mini skirt and white leggings on and then a purple off the shoulder shirt with glitter writing.

I came out of the bathroom and smiled to see Tyler awake. Lucy ran into our room and we knew what that meant. It was time to get Ty out of there. He grabbed his iPod and ran next door hugging me before he left. I smiled and shook my head. We were definitely the closest friends you'd ever see…

I went back over to the window and saw that the snow was still falling. It was piling up but the roads were being cleared. It was sad how people didn't treasure the gift that snow was. I guess that's what I've learned over the years….treasure everything you've got…and live every day…

But I didn't let my disease get to me. I only worried about what I faced each moment. So now…I faced homework. I took out my pre calculus book and blasted my cd from my radio. Shutting my door, I sat on the floor and pulled out my graph paper and notebook. Numbering my paper, I started the first few questions and flew through them. Once finished with my math, I sighed as I pulled out my chemistry. It was a long morning, but I finished up all of my work which meant I could hang out the rest of the day.

Standing up, I grabbed my sweater and slipped it on over my shoulders. I was about to turn back to the door when suddenly I noticed something. There on my bureau was a single deep red rose. I tilted my head and looked out the window. There was a car that wasn't there earlier. What the hell? And then from the silence came a voice…

"**Are you scared?"**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Hey my loyal readers!

I'm so glad you guys have been reading this story. i've been soooo busy with school and work and sports, that i've had absolutely no time to write....which sucks. So i ask that you be a little bit more patient with waiting. i'm almost ready to post the next chapter. it's nearly done. I will also be incorporating the girls who "auditioned" for the characters friends into the next few chapters. thank you thank you thank you for reading and being patient with me!

~save me romeo~


	8. I'll Be Fine

Standing up, I grabbed my sweater and slipped it on over my shoulders. I was about to turn back to the door when suddenly I noticed something. There on my bureau was a single deep red rose. I tilted my head and looked out the window. There was a car that wasn't there earlier. What the hell? And then from the silence came a voice…

"**Are you scared?"**

I turned around, fear evident in my eyes. But I relaxed….it was Nate. "Gosh **don't do that to me!**" I said giggling softly. I sat on my bed. "**What are you doing here**?" I asked softly, my eyes on his.

"**I came to apologize**" He said sitting next to me. He put his big hand on top of my small one. "**I shouldn't have left like that…I mean trust me I didn't want to leave...it's just I didn't want to hurt you.**.." He said looking down at the floor.

I looked up at him, a smirk, though a tint of sadness on my face. "**Last time I checked, kissing me wasn't that painful…**" I said biting my lip. Was he trying to break my heart? Maybe the perfect guy didn't exist after all.

Nate's head shot up immediately. "**No! No Julianna…I would never try to hurt you….never.**" He said squeezing my hand. I looked into his eyes….waiting for an explanation. "**I suppose I should tell you why then huh?"** He said giving a gentle smile.

And then he began to explain...

"**I've never held a stable relationship for more than a month. And it's not because I force girls to do anything, or cheat on them or anything like that. It's just that I'm on tour almost all the time and never have time to see anyone especially a girlfriend. And now that I find a girl I truly like, I didn't want to lead you on…and have you hurt in the end because we'd never be able to see each other. I want to be able to see you and be with you and hold you….but if I'm always on tour I can't. And you're here….I wish I could get you out of here Jules…I wish I could..."** He said kissing my hand.

My eyes softened at his words. He left me to save me from hurting. I could have died at those words….he wanted to be with me…he just didn't want to lose me. And that's when a thought came to me.

"**Take me with you**!" I said automatically.

"**What?"** He asked, a perplexed look finding his face. I laughed softly and took his hands in both of mine holding them to my chest.

"**Nate, take me with you…on tour….everywhere….we can be together and I can get out of this place..."** I said smiling, hope in my eyes.

Nate's eyes glowed, but then a sad look came over his features. "**Julianna…I would love to…but it's a long way from home for you...and it could be dangerous…girls get vicious when we're around...they see even one girl near us no matter who she is, and they tear her apart…I don't want that to happen to you Jules…**" He said cupping my cheek.

I smiled and shook my head. "**I don't care Nate…I need to get away from here! I'm sick of being here and not living. There's so much more outside of this place. And there's only one way I can see it…..it's with you..**." I said keeping my eyes on his. "**Please Nate..." **I pleaded again.

Nate stroked my cheek. I leaned against his palm. And slowly he leaned his face towards mine. I smiled and sighed gently as our lips met. I slipped my arms around his neck and I felt my insides flip as his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer. Slowly our bodies fell onto the bed in a horizontal sideways position. One of my hands was on his chest, while the other toyed with the collar of his shirt. I could feel his heart beating beneath my hand.

What seemed after an eternity, Nate pulled away from my lips. He stayed right beside me. "**You mean you're not going to leave me this time?"** I asked a soft smile on my face.

Nate laughed as if it was the stupidest question in the world. "**Of course I'm not going to leave you**…." He said smiling. "**I can't leave you…there isn't much room to hide on a tour bus**." He smirked.

My eyes widened. "**Tour bus?!**" I nearly screamed. "**I can go**?" I said biting my lip. "**Oh Nate!**" I leaned in and kissed him again, not letting go. I heard him laugh softly. Feeling him nod into the kiss, I squealed against his lips and pushed him back, never letting go of his lips. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes. "**I have to pack…and tell my mom...and oh gosh you have to meet my parents. Mom will love you…dads who you have to worry about I think.**.." I said in a mumbled sentence

Nate chuckled and grabbed my shoulders loosely. **"Julianna don't worry…I'll gladly meet your parents and my mom and dad will figure out how to convince them. I'll help you pack…I'll go home with you and help you do anything you need. I promise.'' **He said smiling.

"**Oh Nate thank you**!" I said hugging him tightly. "**I have to tell Tyler and Lucy and Oh my goodness….I'll be out of here…finally.**" I said laughing softly.

Nate smiled and stood up after hugging me. "**You talk to your nurses and friends, while I go home and talk to my parents ok?**" Nate said while pulling his leather jacket back on. I stood up in front of him and nodded my head to his words. I really didn't want him to leave, but I had to talk to the nurses and especially Tyler. He was the one I was most worried about.

Before I knew it, Nate's arms were wrapped around my waist again. I looked up at him and smiled seeing him leaning in. I slipped my arms around his neck and met him half way. It was a quick little kiss, but it lingered for a bit longer. Pulling back, I rested my forehead on his. He kissed my nose and smiled. **"I'll be back later I promise**." He said squeezing my hand. I smiled. "**Bye..."** I barely whispered.

Once he left my room, I ran to my window watching him drive away. I leaned against the window and sighed. But then I snapped from my fantasy. I ran to Tyler's room. Sighing, seeing him on his bed playing on his laptop, I walked to him and sat on his fluffy comforter. "**Ty…we gotta talk**." I said looking down on the bed.

Tyler looked up hearing my voice. A smile lit up his face. "**Sure Juju, you know we can talk about anything**" He said almost too happy for what I was about to tell him. I shifted uneasily on the bed…Ty noticed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "**Julianna what's wrong**?" That question threw me over the edge, tears flooded my eyes. I didn't think it'd be this hard to tell him that I was leaving. But how couldn't I think that? Tyler was my best friend…of course it'd be hard to tell him that I wasn't going to be "next door" to him anymore.

"**I'm...I'm leaving Tyler..."** I said looking into his bright eyes with my tear stained ones. **"Nate…he's uh…he's taking me on tour with him and his brothers….I'll be across the country…and I won't see you for months Tyler..."** I said crying freely now.

Tyler's eyes softened. He cradled me against his chest, cooing in my ear. "**Jules…its ok…hey look at me." He said lifting his face to mine. "You're getting away from this place…you don't have to worry about me ok? I'll be fine….and when you come back to visit I'll still be here…I promise.**.." He said smiling.

I smiled. I held out my hand for our handshake. Whenever one of us made a promise to the other, we did our handshake…that meant we'd never break it. And we've never broken a promise. I buried my head in his chest. "**I'll miss you Ty…**" I whispered against his chest.

"**I'll miss you too Jules…more than you'll ever know**…" He said cupping my cheek gently. I smiled and leaned against his hand. "**You're my best friend Ty…I don't know what I'll do without you for 4 months**." I said laughing softly.

We sat in silence for a while…just holding each other; that's it. It felt nice. "**Hey Ty?"** I asked looking up at him. "**Hmmmm?**" He responded. "**Do you think we could go down to the waterfall one last time?"** I questioned, sitting up in his arms. He smiled. "**Of course we can**…"

The waterfall was our special place. It was right behind the hospital. Close enough for the nurses to find us…but far enough away so that we could escape our problems. It was peaceful. The waterfall itself was huge. It must have been over 200 ft. tall. But the flowers and birds that surrounded it made it truly beautiful.

I walked to the edge of the "mountain" and sat down, hanging my legs down towards the water. Tyler sat next to me…like he always did. And once again we sat in silence…but it was nice. The water and birds made up for the quietness we emitted. But then Tyler broke the silence. "**Jules…there's always one thing that I've wanted to do…and now that you're leaving…I think it's time I did it.**" He said turning towards me.

I turned to face him. "**Sure Ty…anything**…" I said smiling. But before I knew it his palm was against my cheek and his lips were on mine. I gasped softly, but pulled back rather slow. I looked into his eyes; his had a happy glow to them. "**Sorry Jules…I had too…before you went off with him… so you wouldn't forget me. I just wanted you to know…**" He said softly.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Sure I had stronger feelings for Nate…but I accepted his kiss…I understood why he did it. I spoke quietly against his chest. "**I'll never forget you Tyler…that's my promise.**" I said leaning up and kissing his cheek. I stood up. "**Come on…let's go back in…you can help me get ready**." I said smiling.

I was all ready to go by the time Nate got back. Tyler and I hugged one last time and did our handshake before I got into the car with the other Grey brothers. I waved to Lucy and then fell back in the seat finally free. It was tough for my parents to allow the nurses to let me go. But the doctors said my cancer was under control, so as long as there was some sort of nurse with me, I'd be fine.

I was getting out of this place…this prison…I was fine.

I was with somebody I cared about and losing the one who cared about me…He'd be fine…I hope

I was finally free of all the bad in my life… moving onto the good. I would be fine.

Thanks for being patient with me guys! I'll have another chapter up hopefully sooner than it took for this one to arrive. My workload is slowing but now I have sports starting up again. But I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up ASAP! Review review review! THANKS! 3


	9. Casting ListFinally

**Hey everyone!!! I finally looked through all the girls who "audtioned" for the roles of the girlfriends and best friends. Unfortunatly not everyone could get their part that they wanted. So I added three more parts into the story. They can be found at the bottom of this page. I hope everyone is happy with the results! If you have any plot ideas feel free to send them to me and I'll take them into strong consideration. This story is nothing witout you...my readers..and now you...my characters! So any thing you see necessary to make the story better and more appealing, don't neglect to drop in a message to me. Thanks everyone!!!!! **

**Julianna's best friend:** Lozzi!!

**Why**: She is basically the image I had in mind for her best friend. She's little and has an obsession with Nate (Nick) which is what I needed. Thanks Lozzi!!

**Shane's Girlfriend:** Gina!!! (GingGina-x)

**Why**: Shane (Joe) needs a girl that is just as crazy as him, but knows when to calm them both down. Gina is crazy and random and most importantly she enjoys making people laugh. She truly is Shane's counterpart. Thanks Gina!

**Shane's Best Friend: **Liz!!! (papster168)

**Why:** The one thing that caught my attention was that she hates when anyone calls her Elizabeth. Well Shane would be the one to do that just to get on her nerves. Hey what are best friends for? Thanks Liz!!!

**Jason's Girlfriend: **angeliina!!! (Is this the name you want in the story?)

**Why: **She's simple; just like Kevin. But she cares about her hair! Just like every girl should! And Kevin loves his hair…so naturally...They work out! Thanks Angelina!

**I THREW THE FOLLOWING THREE FRIENDS IN FOR A FEW OF GIRLS WHO AUDITIONED BUT DIDN'T GET THE PARTS THEY WANTED!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jason's Best Friend: **Melanie, Melrose (Summerlandever)

**Why: **Not sure yet...need to get more info from her =) Thanks Melanie!!!

**Nate's Best Friend: **Courtney!!! (Damianisocute)

**Why: **She's hyper unlike Nate. Nate needs someone to keep his spirits up when Julianna isn't always around. She's little, so she's like a short fuse but in a good way. When she blows it's full of happiness and giggles. She will end up being friends with Julianna. Thanks Courtney!!!!

**Family Friend: **Sarah (xxorangexxmonkeyxx)

**Why: **She's wild and crazy. Every family has one of those right? Of course! And naturally she keeps the boys in line when their on tour. She's more like a sister and manager then friend. But hey…who can complain? Not the boys…..they might get confused….But that's what Sarah's for! Thanks Sarah!!!


End file.
